Un Noël en approche
by KusoIcry
Summary: Le jour de Noël est toujours très agité chez les Potter. Mais les jours avant noël sont pires.
1. Chapter 1

**Maison des Potter, quatre jours avant Noël.**

-Remus ! Sirius ! Je suis contente que vous ayez pus vous libérer !

Lily me serre dans ses bras et sourie à Sirius en lui faisant la bise.

-Siriuuuuus !

Une tête hirsute se jette sur Sirius le faisant tomber à la renverse, les deux garçons dévalent les escaliers et tombe le nez dans la neige. Sirius se transforme en animagus et lèche son meilleur ami. James hurle à la mort et essaie de se relever mais retombe directement dans la neige, le chien sur lui.

-Tu m'excuseras Remus, mais je n'ai pour habitude de chauffer la rue et d'accueillir des animaux airant.

Lily me souris tristement et ferme la porte au nez de son mari et du meilleur ami à celui-ci.

-Je t'excuse Lily, je t'excuse. Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu te marier avec cet idiot, et surtout avoir un enfant avec. En parlant d'enfant, ou es Harry ?

En temps normal, Harry est avec ses parents en bas et nous saute dessus à notre arrivée. C'est un brave gamin, nous l'avons vu grandir, c'est devenu un beau garçon de 15 années. Il est le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux émeraude de sa mère.

-Harry est sorti, il savait pourtant que vous arriviez aujourd'hui, quoique...

Lily soupire et ouvre la porte.

-James Potter ! As-tu prévenu ton fils que son parrain venait à la maison dès ce soir ?

Le dit James Potter a relevé son nez du tas de neige ou il était précédemment et s'est tourné vers sa femme la bouche ouverte.

-C'était à moi de lui dire ? Tu es sure ? Je croyais que tu devais le faire moi.

James adresse un sourire innocent à sa femme qui soupire d'exaspération avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Rem' si tu ne fermes pas cette porte tout de suite on va devoir m'enfermer à Azkaban pour meurtre.

Lily me regarde, son mari la désespère, mais elle mourrait pour lui. Je l'attrape par la taille, ce qui provoque un grognement des deux hommes derrières nous, et l'entraîne dans le salon prenant soins de verrouiller magicalement la porte. Lily s'assoit dans le canapé et fait venir une bouilloire pour nous servir un thé. Je m'assois non loin d'elle sur un des deux fauteuils du salon. Le thé que nous sert Lily est délicieux, menthe avec une touche de fruit rouge et infusé à souhait. Une pierre de sucre pour elle et aucune pour moi, à mes yeux, le thé ce boit sans sucre, je trouve ça nettement meilleur.

-Alors entre toi et Sirius ? Ça avance ?

Lily me regarde avec un grand sourire tandis que je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boisson. Elle m'a pris en traître avec sa question, je repose ma tasse prenant soins de ne pas la renverser, mes mains tremblent, comme à chaque fois que ce sujet est abordé de près ou de loin.

-Eh Rem' ne te met pas dans tous tes états pour ça, si tu ne veux pas en parler je peux comprendre.

Lily s'assoit sur l'accoudoir et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Je vais bien Lily, je ne pensais pas que tu allais aborder ce sujet maintenant, je n'étais pas prêt, je rigole derrière ma main, je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes ensemble ?

Sirius m'a embrassé avant de venir ici, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il avait transplané devant la porte et la suite, tu la connais.

-Sirius m'a pris en traître tout à l'heure, je ne m'y attendais pas, il a prétendu voir une poussière dans mes cheveux et il m'a embrassé puis a transplané, me laissant seul, planté dans le salon.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant e massé mes tempes. Cela fait quelques mois que Lily est sure qu'il m'aime, mais il n'a fait aucune allusion à ce sujet, et le nombre de conquête que j'ai retrouvé le matin en me servant un chocolat me faisait penser tout le contraire. En plus, depuis quelques temps, Sirius semble s'être trouvé une relation sérieuse. Cela fait quelques semaines que le même homme sort presque tous les matins de sa chambre, m'adressant un sourire avant de partir. Donovan si je me souviens bien, un matin il est venu me parler pour me demander un café. Il a l'air d'être riche, un fils à papa peut-être. Beaux costumes, barbe taillée de près, des cheveux noirs disciplinés. Je n'aime pas son regard par contre, ni ses expressions et sa façon de parler, il paraît fourbe et manipulateur, après je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour le juger, et s'il rend heureux mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ce qui compte. En y réfléchissant, je n'ai pas vu cet homme depuis plus d'une semaine, j'étais pas mal occupé, peut-être qu'il était là et que je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

-Remus tu m'écoutes ?

Lily fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

-Excuse-moi Lily j'éta...

Je suis coupé par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Lily tu aurais dû leur prendre leurs baguette. Les deux adultes rentrent, suivis de près par un troisième, Harry. Ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes, j'ai dû me servir de la mienne. Le parrain et le père donne un coup de coude au plus jeune lui faisant les gros yeux et le traitent de traître.

-Je suis désolé d'être en retard, Harry se tourne vers moi et fait la moue, on a quelque peu oublié de me prévenir que vous arriviez aujourd'hui, Harry se tourne à nouveau vers son père et lui fait les gros yeux.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, tu es la maintenant, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis longtemps, je lui fais un grand sourire, être professeur à Poudlard à quelques avantage, comme celui de pouvoir voir Harry régulièrement.

-Oui professeur, Harry me fait un clin d'œil avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-Il va finir par me piquer mon filleul clapit Sirius sous le regard amusé des parents du garçon.

Sirius regarde James puis Lily, il pointe un doigt vers elle et le remue.

-Ne rit pas Lily, tu verras quand il te piquera ton enfant l'effet que ça fait, Sirius se laisse tomber au sol, prend sa tête entre ses mains et fait semblant de pleurer. Non mais quel comédien celui-là.

-MAMAAAAAAN !

Un cri se fait entendre de l'étage, Lily fait un bond, se lève et se précipite à l'étage. Même si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est plus, la peur des mangemorts reste présente, surtout dans ce foyer quand on sait ce qu'il a failli se passer. Sirius s'est relevé et a sorti sa baguette, tout comme James et moi. Pour être tendu, nous le sommes, surtout après l'entente d'un bruit de casse. Comme d'un seul homme, nous nous sommes précipités vers l'escalier et sommes rentrés dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci nous a regardé, et s'est écroulé de rire au sol. Fausse alerte, Lily passe une main dans le dos de James et se rapproche de lui, Harry ne voulait pas nous faire peur, il a juste oublié comment nous réagissions dans ces cas-là. Lily est gênée, cela se voit dans sa façon de parler, dans sa façon de se tenir et surtout dans la façon qu'elle a de nous regarder. Sirius donne une grande claque dans le dos de Lily, manquant de l'envoyer au sol.

-Tire pas cette tête la Lily ! Mieux vaut qu'on se soit déplacé pour rien et que ce soit une fausse alerte plutôt qu'autre chose !

Sirius lui adresse un grand sourire et sort de la chambre, les mains dans les poches. Lily hausse les épaules, elle n'a jamais compris Sirius, parfois, je me demande si elle ne dispute pas James d'être devenu ami avec lui. Elle a vraiment du mal avec, tout le monde le sait, mais les deux on fait des efforts et ils arrivent à se supporter maintenant, pas comme à Poudlard où la, il ne fallait jamais les laisser seuls dans la même pièce. Je sors de la chambre et parcourt du regard les portraits accrochés au couloir, des photos du couple, du bébé et des photos de notre groupe d'amis ; je regarde avec nostalgie celles des maraudeurs, celles où nous étions encore quatre. Le fait de repenser à ça me met la boule au ventre, car dorénavant, nous ne sommes et ne seront plus que trois, depuis que Peter à trahit les Potter, plus personne ne veut de lui ici, de toute façon, il est enfermé à Azkaban, et d'après les rumeurs, il est devenu encore plus fou qu'avant. Je masse à nouveau mes tempes douloureuses et descend dans le salon.

Sirius ne m'a pas accordé un regard quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, je ne sais pas si je dois en être vexé ou si je dois laisser passer son comportement. Il n'a pas à m'ignorer, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et pas le contraire. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, c'est lui qui a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Réfléchir à ça m'énerve, je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Sirius est tellement puéril, son comportement m'énerve, et ça m'énerve de m'énerver pour ça.

-Moony arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça tu vas finir tout rider.

James me regarde et s'assoit à côté de Lily dans le canapé, Sirius prend quant-à lui place sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté, Harry ne mange pas avec nous, je ne sais pas quand il va revenir ses explications n'étaient pas claires.

-Il fait son sac puis les Weasley viennent le chercher, c'est ça non ?

Lily confirme en hochant la tête, d'un coup de baguette, elle réchauffe son thé. C'est dommage qu'il ne reste pas avec nous, nous aurions pu passer un bon moment tous ensemble. Lily prend son mari dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux. Nous entendons Harry pester après sa valise lorsque celle-ci décide d'arriver seule en bas des escaliers. C'est une belle famille, une très belle famille. Les trois, font un bel ensemble. Et ils se ressemblent tellement ; parfois Harry me fait penser à Lily, mais la plupart du temps, il me fait penser à son paternel. Mais en plus sain d'esprit. En moins fou, et en moins chanceux aussi. En parlant d'Harry, le voilà qui arrive.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'avais promis aux Weasley de passer quelques jours avec eux avant le réveillon, et je ne peux plus annuler, Harry souris tristement à son parrain.

-C'est rien p'tit gars, on comprend ne t'inquiète pas, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais passer ces quelques journées chez un Malefoy, Sirius fait un signe de la main à Harry en lui rendant un sourire franc.

-Bon eh bien je vais devoir y aller, ils ont dit qu'ils m'attendaient dehors, Harry passe une main derrière sa nuque, j'envoie un hibou avant de rentrer.

Harry a fait un câlin à sa mère et à son père, a donné l'accolade à son parrain et m'a fait la bise, puis m'a serré dans ses bras, je lui ai rendu son étreinte puis il est partit.

Lily s'est levée et nous a demandé de passer à table. Les deux garçons se sont assis tandis que je l'ai rejoint en cuisine pour l'aider. Je ne savais pas que les professeurs étaient aussi proche que ça de leurs élèves, Lily a commencé à faire la vaisselle, j'ai pris un torchon pour l'aider, je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour le fait d'être assister par la magie, Harry t'aime beaucoup. Je sais Lily, je sais, où se range les plats, je n'en ai aucune idée. Placard de gauche ; Sirius n'avait pas l'air ravi quand tu lui as rendu son étreinte, Lily remet une mèche de cheveux en place, à chaque fois qu'elle s'attache les cheveux, elle laisse quelques mèches libres, toujours les mêmes. Elle l'a remise en place, se barbouillant de mousse.

-Peut-être, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, tu as de la mousse pleins les cheveux.

Lily a ri et m'a lancé l'éponge au visage. Nous avons ri puis sommes allés avec les autres avec le repas, Lily s'est assise à côté de James me laissant à côté de Sirius. Celui-ci ne m'a pas ignoré mais n'a pas particulièrement cherché à me parler, je n'ai pas cherché à le faire non plus. Au bout d'un moment, James a fini par se rendre compte du manège de ses meilleurs amis et nous a engueulés.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore vous deux ? Vous ne pouvez pas agir comme des grands et ne pas bouder ?

En disant ç a James a froncé les sourcils et a posé les mains à plat sur la table, pour une fois, qu'il est crédible.

-Non sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole depuis le dernier du repas.

J'ai haussé les épaules, Sirius à fait de même. James s'est frappé le front avec la main et nous a insultés.

Le reste du repas s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur, l'alcool aidant. Comme à chaque fois, James et Sirius ont bu plus que de raison, tandis que Lily et moi sommes restés sobre, comme à chaque fois. James et Sirius ont eu leur phase nostalgie, leur phase colère et leur phase amour. Collé l'un à l'autre se faisant de magnifiques déclaration ; Lily a pris une photo animée, un souvenir a-t-elle murmuré à mon intention, un souvenir. Un moyen de pression plutôt oui. J'ai rigolé lorsque Sirius a loupé le canapé après s'être jeté dessus, il a atterrit misérablement sur la table basse du salon avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule, sous le regard horrifié de Lily. Sirius s'est relevé en titubant, aidé par James. Paddy vaut mieux que tu cours Lily va te faire la peau, James a essayé de murmurer ça au creux de son oreille, mais son murmure fut plutôt hurlement. Lily s'est approchée discrètement, sans faire de bruit et a claqué l'arrière des deux têtes mal coiffées. Suite à la claque de Lily, les deux garçons ont couiné, déclenchant un nouveau rire chez ma personne. Je m'ennuierai sans eux, ils sont tellement divertissant, surtout quand Lily est dans la même pièce qu'eux, la voix de la sagesse entre deux boulet, beau tableau.

Je me suis assis dans un fauteuil et les ai regardé ce débattre sur le canapé pour rester assis dessus, c'est quelque chose d'assez comique. Deux gars, baraqués lutant pour rester les deux fesses sur un pauvre canapé. Il se fait tard, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir, la pleine lune est passée il y a quelques jours, mon corps ne s'est pas encore entièrement remis. Mes yeux se ferment seuls, ma tête bascule d'avant en arrière. Il faut que je bouge, sinon je vais passer ma nuit dans ce fauteuil, pas qu'on dorme mal dedans, mais un peu quand même. La dernière fois que je m'y suis réveillé j'étais courbaturé de partout, j'aimerai bien éviter ce désastre une nouvelle fois. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, je me relève, chancelant légèrement, la fatigue me pique les yeux.

-Nous allons tous y aller, Lily tape le dos de son mari, n'est-ce pas James ?

A l'entente de son nom, James s'est redressé. Sirius sentant son ami se dérober sous lui s'est redressé à son tour. James, Sirius au lit, Lily a tapé dans ses mains pour faire réagir les deux garçons.

-Remus, Sirius, ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble j'espère ?

A cette entente, Sirius a hoqueté de surprise, a balbutié quelque chose que personne n'a compris puis a soupiré en prenant une moue boudeuse. J'ai soupiré et ai attrapé Sirius par le bras, le conduisant dans la chambre d'ami.

-Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, change toi ici en attendant, j'ai tourné le dos à Sirius et ai quitté la chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bain ou je me suis changé, prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour ne pas tomber sur un Sirius nu comme un ver.

Au final lorsque je suis entré, j'ai trouvé Sirius endormit, en plein milieux du lit, j'ai soupiré et l'ai poussé pour m'y glisser moi-même. Quel drôle de journée. Il faudra que Sirius vienne me parler, il ne peut pas faire ça sans rien dire. Sirius à gémit dans son sommeil et m'a attrapé, il m'a collé contre lui et s'est servis de moi comme d'une peluche. Bordel Sirius lâche moi ! Je me suis débattu, ai essayé de le pousser mais rien à faire, chaque geste de ma part le faisant resserrer un peu plus son étreinte. Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con par moment. J'ai finis par abandonner et me suis laissé aller au sommeil, bercé par la respiration régulière et le corps chaud à mes côtés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maison des Potter, trois jours avant Noël.**

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fut le plus surpris lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, lui pour m'avoir réveillé ou moi pour avoir été réveillé de cette façon.

 _-R-remus,_ Sirius me regarde les yeux grands ouverts à quelques centimètres à peine des miens. Il se recule et se relève, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

 _-Non Sirius. Tu restes la, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire,_ en disant ça j'ai agrippé son bras et l'ai regardé se débattre.

 _-Je n'ai rien à dire Remus,_ son visage se ferme et ses yeux me fuient.

 _-Tu n'as rien à dire ?_ Hochement de tête affirmatif de sa part _, Alors tu m'embrasses deux fois, et tu n'as rien à me dire ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Sois tu es complètement idiot et tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ou alors tu as quelque chose à me dire que tu n'assumes pas,_ je le regarde d'une façon qui l'a toujours mis mal à l'aise. Il tourne la tête ce coup-ci et force sur son bras pour le récupérer _, tu crois pouvoir te libérer si je me serre de la force du loup ? Un peu de sérieux, Sirius,_ il sourit à l'entente du jeu de mot qu'il adorait utiliser à Poudlard _, je ne veux pas te faire mal mais si tu forces trop je n'aurais pas le choix._

Sirius se laisse tomber à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux, _Je suis complètement idiot, tu ne savais pas Remy ?_ Sirius me fait un sourire carnassier, je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeux. Je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il n'est pas l'heure de se lever, je ne suis pas sur que les Potter apprécient d'être réveiller a 7 heures alors qu'ils sont en vacance. Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit alors qu'il sombre peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, sur mes cuisses.

 _-Paddy mets toi sur un coussin,_ dis-je dans un soupire.

Sirius ouvre un œil et me regarde dans les yeux _, Mais je suis déjà sur un coussin Moony,_ j'allais répliquer lorsqu'il a fait sa tête de chien battu. J'ai grogné et me suis appuyé contre le mur. Comment résister à un Sirius avec cette tête la ? James est le seul à y arriver, avec Lily évidemment, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il faudra qu'il tâche de m'expliquer comment il fait, pas que de supporter et de réaliser tous les caprices de ce cabot m'exaspère mais un peu quand même, le plus gros qu'il m'ait fait, je pense que c'est à la sortie de Poudlard, ou il m'a supplié d'aménager avec lui. Et en meilleur ami trop bon, trop con surtout, j'ai accepté, et depuis, je le supporte chaque soir, je le supporte quand il me demande des nouvelles d'Harry, et quand il fait des cauchemars et qu'il vient me rejoindre. Mais le pire de tout, c'est toutes ses conquêtes à qui je dois expliquer le lendemain que non il n'est pas amoureux d'elles, que oui c'était juste pour du cul, généralement, cela se passe bien, parfois, elles pleurent, et les hommes eux, soit jettent la tasse de café que je viens de leur préparer au sol ou alors m'insultent de tous les noms pour être amis avec cet homme odieux.

Aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël à mes amis, j'ai fais des économies tout le long de l'année pour pouvoir leur prendre quelque chose d'à peu près potable, et puis, Sirius ne me fait pas payer de loyer ni rien, en échange de quoi, je dois m'occuper du ménage du Square, et m'occuper de lui aussi accessoirement. James et Lily auront déjà fait leurs achats, ils ne viendront pas avec nous, prétextant des choses à faire ici, je pense plutôt qu'ils mettront un autre bébé en route. Cette idée me fait sourire, feront-ils un autre enfant ? Alors que leur premier à déjà 15 ans ? Je ne sais pas, j'aime penser que oui, nous étions tous tellement heureux lorsqu'Harry a braillé pour la première fois, un autre bébé ferra le même effet j'en suis sur. Depuis que je connais Lily, elle me dit vouloir deux enfants, deux c'est le nombre parfait. Mais pas trop proche l'un de l'autre, elle veut pouvoir accorder à l'un ce qui a été accordé à l'autre. Elle ne m'a par contre jamais confié une préférence quant au sexe de sa future progéniture. Son premier garçon l'a comblé, je pense maintenant qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir une fille, et James tout autant. Après tout, tant que son enfant peut jouer au Quidditch il l'aimera. Cette remarque me fait rire, il l'aimera même s'il ne peut y jouer.

Sirius remue dans son sommeil, il n'a jamais eut un sommeil calme, je l'ai toujours connu le sommeil agité, parfois plus que d'autres. J'ai souvent finis à côté de lui pour le calmer. Et quand ce n'était pas moi qui allait vers lui, il venait à moi. Il se glissait dans mon lit et y passait le reste de la nuit. Je glisse mes mains autour de son visage et caresse ses joues avec mes pouces, cela l'apaise directement, comme à chaque fois. C'est un jeune homme en manque d'amour.

Un jeune homme en manque d'amour. Je manque de m'étouffer. Comment peut-il manquer d'amour avec tout ce monde qui l'entoure ? L'attention ne fait pas l'amour après tout, alors peut être qu'il en manque réellement ? Je sais que par ses parents il n'en a jamais reçut. Je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que ses nuits agitées pouvaient venir de ça, après tout personne ne peut se l'imaginer. Mais dans ces cas-là, rien que le fait de le câliner l'apaise, alors peut être que ?

 _-Tu pars trop loin dans ton délire mon pauvre Moony,_ je soupire, je me parle à moi même. Mais j'ai raison, dans un des deux cas j'ai raison. Mais dans lequel ?

Je regarde à nouveau l'homme sur mes genoux, j'ai été bête hier de pensé un instant que nous pouvions être ensemble. Sirius est Sirius, rien ne pourra jamais le changé, personne ne pourra être un jour avec lui. Mais la question se pose alors, pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé ? Peut être me prend t-il pour un de ses nombreux plan cul. Pourtant il doit bien savoir que je me respecte et que je ne coucherai en aucun cas avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. Et puis même, si un jour je tombe amoureux et que cela s'avère réciproque, je ne serai pas dans la mesure d'être avec cette personne, je pourrai la blesser, voir pire. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. Je préfère être seul toute ma vie pour ne jamais faire du mal à une personne qui serait dans hypothétique de m'aimer.

Du bruit est parvenu du rez de chaussé, Lily et James sont réveillés. J'ai secoué doucement Sirius, puis plus fort. Rien à faire, cet idiot ne veut pas se réveiller. J'ai essayé de me relever, pour moi descendre rejoindre le couple, mais monsieur a jugé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et a passé ses bras autour de ma cuisse, frôlant mon entre jambe.

Être calme, je pince l'arrête de mon nez et respire calmement.

Que déteste les chiens ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait réveiller ce sale cabot ? La truffe. C'est tellement idiot que cela pourrait bien marcher. J'ai pris le nez fin du chien entre mes doigt et ai pincé ses narines. La réaction fut immédiate, ses yeux se sont ouvert en grand, horrifié. Il s'est redressé d'un coup, manquant de peu de m'assommer et il s'est mis a éternuer, frottant son nez avec le dos de sa main droite.

 _-Moony ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?_ Sirius paraît réellement énervé, je me suis excusé, et celui-ci a haussé les épaules _, Pas grave. Mais je me vengerai._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un enfant Sirius, un enfant._

Sirius m'a regardé avec un grand sourire, m'a tiré la langue avant de clamer je sais et de sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Son comportement ne colle vraiment pas avec son image. Lui qui paraît calme et posé est tout le contraire, mais on l'aime comme ça Sirius.

 _-Bonjour Sirius,_ bise de la part de Lily _, tu as bien dormis ?_

J'ai regardé le cabot qui souriait à pleine dent, _On va dire ça oui,_ je souris à Lily et salue James _, Sirius ! Tu pourrais attendre que tout le monde soit la avant de commencer à manger !_ J'ai donné une claque à l'arrière de sa tête dure _, James, je sais que tu es chez toi, mais si tu ne donnes pas le bon exemple ce sale cabot ne sera jamais éduqué..._

James a lâché sa tartine et s'est tourné vers son meilleur ami _, Sale cabot ! Pose cette tartine tout de suite et attends ma femme pour manger !_ James a fait un grand sourire à son meilleur ami et ils sont tous les deux partis dans un fou rire, j'ai soupiré et me suis assis au bout de la table, attendant que Lily arrive pour manger. Après avoir déjeuné, je suis remonté et suis allé prendre une douche puis me suis habillé.

Sirius ayant fait de même dans la salle de bain du couple m'a rejoint dans le salon. _Moony, je peux venir avec toi ?_ J'ai hoché la tête _, Merci ! James ne veut pas venir avec nous, ils ont quelque chose à faire ici apparemment. Je crois que quelqu'un doit leur rendre visite._

Je me suis caché derrière ma main pour rire de la naïveté de mon meilleur ami, celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi je riais et haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel je répondis par un signe de la main, laisse tomber.

Je me suis levé du fauteuil et ai enfilé ma cape, _Bon tu viens ?_ Sirius s'est levé à son tour et a enfilé sa cape, puis nous avons quitté la maison par la cheminette.

Sirius est passé le premier, prenant une poignée de poudre, _Chemin de traverse !,_ et il disparut dans les flammes.

J'ai attendu un instant, laissant le temps à Sirius de bouger et ai saisit une poignée de poudre, _Chemin de traverse !,_ les flammes vertes m'enveloppèrent et je disparu à mon tour.

Nous avons commencé par chercher le cadeau d'Harry, nous sommes tous les deux tombé en admiration devant un petit vif d'or au bout d'une chaîne, nous avons dons décidé de lui offrir ensemble, séparant le prix en deux. Si nous n'avions pas fait ça, je n'aurais pas pu le lui prendre, le prix aurait couvert son budget, et celui de son père, ou celui de sa mère. Grâce à cette idée, le budget d'Harry est dépassé, mais légèrement, j'ai largement assez pour offrir quelque chose à ses parents.

* * *

 _-Moony, tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est partit, ça ne va pas ?_ Sirius pose sa tête sur ses mains, accoudé à une table au fond d'un bar.

 _-C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question Sirius,_ il fait la moue et sirote sa boisson à l'aide d'une paille.

 _-Je ne veux pas gâcher le moment que nous sommes en train de partager, après on parlera si tu veux, mais quand je dis après, ce sera peut être après les fêtes de fin d'années,_ il fait un signe au serveur et commande une nouvelle fois sa boisson _, mais promet moi que rien ne changera ok ?_

Je fronce les sourcils et le lui promet, suite à ça, il paraît plus détendu. Il faudra que je le saoule si je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, et ce n'est pas avec cette boisson que j'y arriverai.

 _-Paddy, une de tes conquêtes arrive droit vers nous,_ Sirius a haussé les épaules _,_ il a l'habitude d'en croiser _, Paddy, ta conquête semble **très** énervée, _ et ce n'est pas peu dire.

La conquête en question s'est approchée de la table et s'est plantée devant Sirius. Sirus a pâlit en la regardant _, Donovan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_

 _-Si ton ami veut bien nous excuser,_ il m'a regardé, l'oeil mauvais. Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque Sirius a posé sa main sur la mienne.

 _-Il ne veut pas nous excuser,_ sourire de sa part, et un signe de la tête m'intimant de rester assit.

Les deux hommes se sont disputés, Donovan a reproché à Sirius de s'être servis de lui, Sirius a haussé les épaules.

 _-Mais je suis pas un monstre moi bordel !_ Cette phrase mit Sirius hors de lui, il allait se jeter sur lui et c'est à ce moment la que je suis intervenu. J'ai passé mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'ai maintenu sur son siège. Si un regard avait le pouvoir de tuer, je serais mort à ce moment la sous celui de Donovan.

Nous avons finis nos emplettes et sommes retournés chez les Potter, n'évoquant pas le passage du bar lorsqu'ils nous ont demandé ce que nous avions fait de notre journée.

 _-Et vous alors ? Qu'avez vous fait de votre journée ?_ Petite vengeance de ma part contre la personne de Lily.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard, mort deux fois en une journée donc _, Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser mon petit Remus._

 _-Mais moi ça m'intéresse !_ Sirius a fait un grand sourire à Lily. Il a enfin comprit.

 _-Sirius Black, ce que je fais à Lily avec mon pénis ne te regarde pas !_ James, fière d'avoir fait taire son meilleur ami regarda Lily avec un grand sourire qui se fana tout de suite lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir _, Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, vraiment pas,_ dit-il sous le regard assassin de sa femme.

La sentence fut irrévocable, James sera privé de sexe pour une durée indéterminé, l'air qu'il prit en venant nous l'annoncer nous fit rire à nouveau avec Sirius. James croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Je me suis absenté deux minutes pour aller dehors et lorsque je suis revenu, ma place dans le fauteuil était squattée par Lily. Le deuxième étant utilisé par James, je n'eut pas d'autre choix que de m'asseoir à côté de Sirius dans le petit canapé, prenant soins de ne pas le toucher.

Personne n'ayant envie de faire quelque chose, Lily a lancé un film, au plus grand bonheur des deux garçons, la table fût dégagée ainsi que les deux fauteuils, les tourtereaux s'installèrent par terre, emmitouflé dans une couette épaisse tandis que Sirius et moi nous battions pour avoir un peu plus de place sur ce canapé trop petit.

 _-Les gars faites moins de bruit, collez vous l'un à l'autre et vous tiendrez, on y arrive bien avec Lily,_ James s'est retourné tandis que Lily me tirait la langue, les deux se réinstallèrent confortablement tandis que Sirius se rapprocha de moi.

 _-Aller approche Moony je vais pas te croquer,_ non c'est moi qui croque dans cette pièce. Je fais dans le comique maintenant, je m'auto-désespère _,_ _Moony j'ai froid rapproche toi s'il te plais,_ Sirius me supplia presque de le réchauffer lorsque Lily nous sortit une couverture de je ne sais ou. Je l'ai prise et l'ai passé derrière moi, faisant signe à Sirius de s'approcher s'il voulait être couvert.

Aucune des personnes dans la pièce n'apprécia le premier film, Lily ronchonna mais en changea, un film d'horreur, James trépigna d'impatience pendant la bande annonce ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête. Lorsque le film commença, Sirius posa une de ses mains sur la mienne, elle même posée sur ma cuisse. J'allais dire quelque chose mais je n'en fis rien, après tout, à Poudlard il lui arrivait de faire la même chose lorsqu'on regardaient des films et je ne disais rien, alors pourquoi dire quelque chose maintenant.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque sa main, initialement posée sur la mienne, me prit par la taille et me blottis contre lui, sa tête s'enfouit dans mon cou et ses bras m'enlacèrent fermement.

 _-Paddy qu'est ce que tu fous encore,_ je soupire d'exaspération en tournant la tête pour regarder la masse logée dans mon cou.

 _-J'ai peur Moony,_ effectivement, en prêtant plus attention au corps près de moi, je pus remarquer que celui ci tremblait. J'ai passé une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, étant moi même, assez peu fière face à ce film, vachement bien réaliser il faut l'avouer. Les mains de Sirius ne restèrent pas longtemps à leurs places, l'une d'elles se posa sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre glissa entre mes cuisses, un soupire d'aise m'échappa mais fort heureusement, une personne cria dans le film à ce moment la et il ne l'entendit pas.

 _-Paddy, je ne pense pas que la peur soit une excuse valable pour avoir glissé tes mains par **ici** , _il fit mine de ne pas entendre mon chuchotement, mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu. J'ai glissé ma main entre mes cuisses pour essayer d'y déloger la sienne, j'ai attrapé son pull et ai tiré dessus cela la délogea quelques instants avant que son pull ne me glisse des doigts et que sa main retombe lourdement, la ou elle était précédemment. J'ai soupiré, m'avouant vaincu, ce qui décrocha un grand sourire sur son visage.

Lorsque le second film fût fini, Lily en lança un troisième, disant que celui-ci serait le dernier, un autre film d'horreur, mais un, particulier, chuchota t-elle tandis que le film se lançait.

Le film était on ne peut plus normal jusqu'au moment où les personnages principaux décidèrent de coucher ensemble, une scène de sexe torride. Sirius déglutit et je le sentis frissonner. J'ai haussé les épaules, par moment il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce pauvre garçon. La main posée sur ma hanche glissa sous mon pull, sa fraîcheur me fit frissonner.

 _-Paddy n'abuses pas,_ dis-je dans un souffle alors que ses doigts se mirent à glisser sur les cicatrices barrant mon torse.

 _-Tu trouves que j'abuse Moony ?_ Le ton innocent qu'il prit me fit lever les yeux au ciel, bien sur que oui il abuse, et il le sait, mais il s'amuse à me torturer depuis hier, _Je ne trouve pas, je pourrai faire bien pire tu sais._ A l'idée qu'il puisse me faire pire mon corps se raidit, il le sentit et en rigola.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, nous nous sommes retournés tous les quatre pour voir qui venait troubler notre film. Harry rentra tandis que Sirius se décolla -enfin- de moi.

 _-Harry ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?_ Lily s'est levée et s'est approchée de son fils, le jaugeant de la tête au pied. Que fait un Harry furieux et en pyjama dans le salon à cette heure-ci et surtout ce jour-ci ? Une autre personne passa la porte, une personne qui ne semblait être autre que Draco Malefoy, ma curiosité fut piqué à vif et je me suis levé moi aussi en direction des « intrus ».

 _-Le ministre de la magie m'a renvoyé à la maison avec un invité surprise,_ il désigne le second jeune homme d'un signe du pouce _, ses parents ont été convoqué au ministère, ainsi que monsieur Weasley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'obligation de rentrer avec lui._

Lily a allumé la lumière, et les autres purent voir le second arrivant, les mâchoires de James et Sirius manquèrent de se décrocher en le voyant.

James s'est levé et s'est précipité vers Draco, baguette à la main, _Toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens espionner pour le compte des mangemorts ?_ J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai claqué l'arrière de la tête de mon ami.

 _-James, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le fils de Lucius que tu dois te comporter ainsi, c'est un de mes meilleurs élève, et je peux t'assurer n'avoir vu aucune marque sur son avant bras ressemblant de près ou de loin à un crâne et un serpent,_ je me suis tourné vers le jeune Malefoy et lui ai souris _, tâche d'excuser le comportement de James, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, quoique, mais nous ne sommes pas la pour débattre de ça._

Une longue discussion s'en est suivie, où nous nous sommes tous parlé en employant des nom peu catholique. Lily exaspérée a crié un bon coup nous ordonnant d'aller au lit tandis que James a décidé en commun accord avec sa femme d'aller au ministère pour éclaircir cette arrivée peu commune. Il fût décidé que Draco, en attendant d'en savoir plus dormirait dans le salon sur un lit d'appoint, Harry lui, dormira dans sa chambre, et Sirius et moi, dormirons dans la chambre d'amis, sur ce point rien n'a changé. A trois heures du matin passé, je me suis glissé dans le lit et me suis rapidement endormi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maison des Potter, deux jours avant Noël.**

En me levant ce matin, je crus avoir rêvé de la soirée de la veille, c'est donc de bonne humeur que je suis descendu. La surprise m'étouffa lorsque je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec mon élève serpentard.

 _-Je ne suis pas partis dans la nuit, **Professeur** , et comme vous le voyez, je n'ai tué personne, _son ton arrogant fit envoler ma bonne humeur matinale.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante que j'ai rejoins Lily dans la cuisine.

 _-Bonjour Lily, tu as réussis à fermer l'oeil ?_ Les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme me firent penser que non, elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir, _Des nouvelles de James ?_ Après tout, il est dix heure, il doit être revenu non ?

 _-Il est rentré il y a quoi, une heure grand maximum ? Furieux après le ministère. Draco passe la journée ici pour je ne sais quelle raison, secret d'état, puis ses parents viendront le chercher,_ elle sert les dents, l'idée de recevoir les Malefoy chez elle ne lui plaît pas, mais il est impossible de ne pas obéir au ministère, surtout pour les Potter.

 _-Je vois, c'est étrange, mais évitons de nous mettre le ministère à dos d'accord ? Ne dites rien que nous pourriez regretter,_ j'ai posé mes mains sur les épaules à Lily.

Lily a pressé sa joue contre une de mes mains, _Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, nous ne sommes pas inconscient,_ Lily secoue la tête, _rectification, je ne suis pas inconsciente, mais je saurais tenir mon inconscient de mari en cage,_ elle secoue une fois de plus la tête puis retourne à la préparation du petit déjeuner, _va réveiller Sirius d'ailleurs, il serait capable de faire un scandale si on ne déjeune pas avec lui._

Je suis retourné dans la chambre et ai réveillé Sirius. Celui ci n'a pas apprécié d'être réveillé alors qu'il n'avait dormis que 7 heures.

 _-Moony,_ il a prononcé ce mot dans un grognement avant de m'attraper par le bras _, il est trop tôt laisse moi dormir._

J'ai ris et ai retiré la couette, _Sirius, il est 10 heures, lève toi._

 _-Moony laisse moi dormir,_ Sirius s'est retourné et a enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller.

J'ai soupiré et ai tourné le dos, _Tu es un enfant Sirius,_ je me suis habillé contre la porte et me suis retourné _, les enfants ne mangent pas avec les grandes personnes, et ils ne restent pas avec eux tard le soir, et surtout, ils ne boivent pas._

Deux bras fort sont passés autour de ma taille et un torse fort s'est collé à mon dos, _Moony tu vas pas me faire ça pas vrai ?_ J'ai sentis le souffle de Sirius passer dans mon cou tandis que ses mains baladeuses sont passées sur mon torse _, Tu ne vas pas faire ça à ton meilleur ami pas vrai ?_ La voix enfantine qui ne va pas du tout avec ses actes, je secoue la tête et murmure que non, Sirius sourit, fière de lui.

Nous restons la, quelques instant et nous séparons seulement lorsque nous entendons la porte d'Harry s'ouvrir. Sirius me lâche et je descend les escaliers, suivis de près par Harry.

 _-Bonjour Moony, bien dormis ?_ Harry m'adresse un grand sourire et me serre dans ses bras, je ne le connaissais pas aussi tactile.

 _-Bonjour Harry, j'ai bien dormis merci, et toi ?_ Je rends son sourire au jeune et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer.

Un bras familier passe autour de mes épaules et une odeur arrive peu à peu à mes narines. Harry fronce les sourcils en voyant son parrain faire et je lève les yeux au ciel, _Eh bien Moony, on drague mon filleul ? Et toi filleul, tu dragues mon Moony ?_

Je me colle un peu à Sirius, histoire de jouer un peu, _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ dis-je le plus innocemment possible _,_ Harry rougit et marmonne quelque chose avant de partir rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

 _-Il réagit bizarrement tu ne trouves pas ?_ Sirius lève un sourcil et enlève son bras de mon épaule.

 _-C'est ton filleul, et c'est le fils de ton meilleur ami, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand chose de lui,_ je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes à Sirius en riant devant son air offusqué.

Nous sommes allés dans la cuisine et nous sommes assis côte à côte, j'ai sursauté lorsqu'Harry s'est assis à côté de moi, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Lorsque Draco est arrivé, l'ambiance joyeuse est retombée, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai soupiré, _Ce n'est qu'un gamin._

Lily m'a regardé en souriant, hochant la tête, _Remus a raison,_ Lily s'est assise à côté du gamin et lui a servit un thé comme il l'avait demandé, il parut quelque peu inquiet et douteux, _nous n'utilisons pas de poison par ici, tu ne crains rien en buvant dans cette tasse,_ le gamin a regardé Harry puis sa mère, il a porté la tasse à ses lèvres et a bu, gracieusement dedans. On aurait presque pu imaginer la joie du thé coulant à l'intérieur de sa gorge, et celle de la tasse, portée aux lèvres, sûrement parfaite du jeune homme.

Harry et moi avons aidé Lily a débarrassé la table tandis que Sirius et Draco sont allés dans le salon en se défiant du regard tout le long. Après avoir finis dans la cuisine, nous sommes allés dans le salon, Lily et Harry se sont assis dans le canapé tandis que je suis resté debout, étant donné que les deux fauteuils étaient déjà pris.

Voyant Lily somnoler dans le fauteuil, j'ai décidé de proposer un jeu, _Bon, on ne va pas rester toute la journée à ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux,_ Lily s'est redressée et s'est étirée _, si quelqu'un a une idée de jeu, je vous écoute sauf si vous voulez sortir ou regarder un film._

 _Un jeu ?_ Draco m'a regardé en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, _Nous n'avons plus huit ans professeur, nous sommes un peu vieux pour jouer,_ le ton sans appel du blondinet me fit soupirer d'exaspération. J'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux glacial et nous nous sommes défiés du regard. Il ne lâchera pas je le sais, c'est un Malefoy, mais je ne lâcherai pas non plus, je ne veux pas donner raison à ce gamin.

 _-Moony, pourquoi ne pas jouer à ce que nous jouions, à l'âge des gamins ?_ A l'entente de mon surnom, j'ai détourné le regard pour le porter sur Sirius.

 _-Tu es sur ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en âge d'y jouer,_ j'ai lancé un regard en coin à Malefoy qui portait toute son attention à Sirius semblait comme suspendu à ses lèvres _, et puis, je n'ai pas de sérum sur moi._

Lily s'est redressée et a ouvert son placard pour y sortir des fioles, _James en a toujours, il dit que ça peut toujours servir._

James pourrait être un génie du mal, un excellent génie du mal. J'en suis sur et certain.

Lily a distribué une fiole à chaque personne et nous a fait nous asseoir en rond sur une couverture. J'ai pris place à côté de Sirius, Harry s'est assis à côté de moi, Draco à côté de lui et Lily s'est assise entre Sirius et le gamin.

Sirius s'est saisit de sa fiole _, Il ne faut surtout pas oublier de prononcer la formule après avoir bu, sinon je ne me porte pas responsable des dégâts physique que vous allez subir,_ à l'ouverture du bouchon l'odeur s'est répandue dans la pièce nous faisant tous grimacer _, à la tienne Moony !_ Il a bu cul sec le contenu de la fiole avant de prononcer la formule magique « made in maraudeurs » _, Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_ Sirius a fait la grimace _, A votre tour maintenant !_

Nous avons bu notre fiole avec Lily sans faire de chichi, mais arrivé au tour d'Harry et de Draco, se fut plus compliqué, aucun des deux ne voulant la boire en premier.

 _-Harry bois cette fiole !_ Sirius a froncé les sourcils et a passé sa main sur son front voyant que son filleul ne faisait pas confiance à la potion de son paternel.

 _-Harry, nous avons tous bu la potion et regarde, il ne s'est rien passé, alors bois la, il ne va rien t'arriver,_ Lily a fait un sourire qui se voulut rassurant à son fils, celui-ci la bu et manqua de s'étouffer avec son mauvais goût, il faillit presque oublier de réciter la formule mais par chance, il s'en rappela à temps. Lorsque Draco eut bu sa potion, Lily s'est adressée à Sirius, _On les prévient avant ou pas ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas,_ Sirius pose une de ses mains sur mon genoux, _qu'en dis tu Moony ?_

-Qu'en dis Moony. Je pense qu'il faudrait les prévenir, mais vu le comportement de Draco tout à l'heure, je n'en ai pas réellement envie, _Ne les prévenons pas, après tout, c'est moins amusant s'ils savent avant ce qui va se passer._

Sirius a froncé les sourcils et a haussé les épaules, _Bon qui commence, tiens Harry, honneur à toi,_ sourire parfait et un clin d'oeil, _tu vas demander à quelqu'un s'il préfère action ou vérité, et après tu lui fais faire ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi._

Harry a regardé son parrain _, En fait c'est un action ou vérité._

 _-Pas du tout,_ s'est exclamé Sirius _, dans un action ou vérité normal il n'y a p..._ Lily a coupé la parole à cet idiot en lui donnant un coup de coude, Sirius la regardé et a serré les dents avant d'haussé les épaules _, bref, commence Harry._

Harry nous a regardé tour à tour, puis s'est tourné vers le second garçon, _Malefoy,_ sourire carnassier, décidément il ressemble à son parrain _, action ou vérité ?_

Le garçon en question a fusillé Harry du regard avant de choisir une action.

Le jeu se déroula dans une bonne humeur générale, Draco et Harry ont passé leur temps à se chercher des noises, Lily s'est défoulée sur Sirius, lui faisant faire des choses incongrues avec ma personne bien évidemment. C'est donc pas le plus pure des hasards que Sirius s'est retrouvé assis sur mes genoux, ses mains habile parcourant mon torse tandis que ses lèvres se baladaient lentement dans mon cou. Rester calme, ne surtout rien dire. Je du faire un grand effort pour ne pas flancher sous ses caresses et sous ses baisers. Dans un esprit de vengeance, je fis faire de même à Lily, mais sur Sirius. Et cette traite envoya son fils sur mes genoux, le forçant à m'embrasser. J'étais à deux doigts de refuser, mais la menace de la potion étant toujours présente, je n'en fis rien. Personne d'ailleurs ne refusa quoique ce soit.

Nous nous sommes donc tous retrouvés à faire des trucs stupide, et honteux. Lily ne me fit pas embrassé Sirius, et personne d'autre ne me le fit faire. J'ai embrassé par contre Harry, ai subis des attouchements de Sirius et de Draco. Celui-ci était très retissant au début du jeu mais s'est au final autant amusé que nous, nous étions tous choqué de le voir rire au éclat avec nous mais nous ne fîmes aucune remarque la dessus, on ne sait jamais comment peut réagir un Malefoy face à ses actes.

Au bout d'un moment, James nous a rejoint, et nous nous sommes amusés tous ensemble, puis vint la fin de la journée. Draco est repartit avec ses parents, il a jugé bon de sortir de la maison avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent, comme ça, ils n'ont pas eut à rentrer, au plus grand plaisir de Lily.

* * *

Nous avons dîner et je suis monté me coucher peu de temps après. Un violent mal de tête m'ayant pris durant le repas, j'ai jugé plus juste de me coucher tôt pour pouvoir me reposer. Sirius m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, mais j'ai dis que non, je n'en avais pas besoin, surtout pas après cette journée. Je pense que nous avons tout deux besoin d'intimité. Je n'ai pas réussis à m'endormir, mais le noir de la pièce et le calme ambiant me permet de me reposer, et de ne pas penser à ce sale cabot. Je soupire, ne pas penser à ce sale cabot alors que son odeur est partout autour de moi. Je prend son oreiller dans mes bras et enfouie mon nez dedans, il sent bon. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il sent, mais j'aime cette odeur, unique. Elle est douce mais entêtante à la fois. Lorsqu'on la sentit une fois, on ne peut pas l'oublier, et on ne peut pas la confondre avec celle d'un autre, elle est, unique. J'ai lâché l'oreiller lorsque j'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier, ayant peur d'être surpris en train de serrer un oreiller contre moi. J'ai arrêté de respirer lorsque j'ai entendu la personne s'arrêter devant la porte, mais finalement, personne n'est rentrée. La personne s'est dirigée dans la chambre d'à coté et s'est jeté sur le lit, collé au mur, juste à côté de ma tête. Je me suis allongé sur le dos et ai tendu l'oreille pour voir ce qu'il se passait à côté.

J'ai entendu Harry parler, seul. D'un garçon, mais duquel, je ne saurais le dire. Ses paroles devinrent murmure et je ne parvins plus qu'à deviner un mot sur deux. Au fil du temps, je n'entendis plus rien, j'ai donc pensé que le jeune homme dormait, mais des gémissement me firent comprendre que non. En plus d'un souffle haletant, et des gémissements, Harry se mit a murmurer un prénom. J'eus beau enfoncer la tête sous l'oreiller mais rien à y faire. Mon ouïe hyper sensible et son plaisir démesuré ne me donnèrent aucun répit. Je pus donc suivre la procession du plaisir chez le jeune homme. Ses gémissements de plus en plus fort devinrent de plus en plus distinct.

Remus. C'est mon prénom qui passe les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se masturbe. Harry se masturbe en pensant à moi. Un frissons me parcouru, c'est perturbant. J'ai pressé mes mains contre mes oreilles pour couper ses gémissements mais rien à faire, ils résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Cela ne me plaît pas, savoir que le fils de James se masturbe en pensant à moi me déplaît. Mais cela explique le rapprochement physique qu'il essaye d'établir. L'orgasme ne tarde pas à le gagner, c'est la fin du supplice, mais vu la force qu'il y a mit, je pense que les autres en bas l'ont entendu, tout du moins Sirius, qui est après moi, la personne ayant l'ouïe la plus développée ici.

Le supplice auditif que je viens de subir me donne encore plus mal à la tête, je soupire et ferme les yeux, appréciant le calme qui vient de reprendre le dessus je ne dors pas lorsque Sirius rentre dans la pièce, mais je ne le montre pas. Sirius s'assoie sur le lit à côté de moi, puis s'y allonge. Je sens sa chaleur à mes côté, et je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ce contact doux me permet d'accéder au sommeil dont j'avais tant besoin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maison des Potter, veille de Noël.**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, plus personne n'est dans le lit. Je regarde tout autour de moi, plus personne dans la pièce. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant l'heure. 5 heure et aucun cabot à l'horizon. Je sors du lit sans faire de bruit, aucune lumière dans le couloir, où peut être passé cet imbécile.

Lentement, je descend les escaliers, aucun bruit ne provient du rez de chaussé, les 3 ne sont pas ivres mort, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Je fais le tour du salon avant d'apercevoir une masse sombre sur le canapé, je m'approche sans faire de bruit et arrête de respirer. Que peut être cette chose. Doucement, j'approche ma main, celle-ci rentre en contact avec des poils soyeux. Je soupire, c'est lui. Mais que peut-il bien faire sous sa forme animagus dans le salon ? Le cabot ne bouge pas lorsque je le caresse, son souffle est régulier quoique quelque peu rapide, _C'est Moony, tu ne crains rien._ Je reste la, sans rien faire, ni rien dire, regardant l'animal.

Je ne veux pas le laisser seul en bas alors qu'il semble faire un cauchemar, trop bon trop con. Je passe une main devant mes yeux ensommeillés et m'assois à côté du chien sur le canapé. Je frissonne, l'air est frais, je prend une couverture et m'enveloppe dedans avant d'en faire pendre un morceau sur l'animal endormi à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, c'est mon meilleur ami, même s'il est sous sa forme la plus animale, il reste un humain qui peut attraper froid, _Paddy tu fais vraiment chier._ Je me glisse tant bien que mal entre le chien et le dossier du canapé et attire la bête contre moi, l'enveloppant de mes bras et de la couette.

On me secoue, d'abord doucement, puis plus violemment. J'ouvre avec peine les yeux et tombe sur ceux de Sirius. Je fronce les sourcils, ses yeux s'écarquillent et essaient de fuir les miens, une lueur nouvelle brille en eux. De la douleur mêlée à de la peine, de la trahison.

 _-Lâche moi Remus,_ le ton employé par Sirius me blesse, cela plus l'utilisation de mon prénom me laisse perplexe.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as Paddy ?_ A l'entente de son surnom, ses yeux se gorgent de colère, il se dégage violemment de mes bras et sort de la pièce. Je me redresse et entend la porte de la maison claquer, _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore._ Je soupire, je soupire beaucoup en ce moment.

Je sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule _, Remus? C'était quoi ce bruit ?_

Lily _, La porte d'entrée,_ je me retourne et la regarde, ses cheveux sont emmêlés, la porte l'a réveillé _, Sirius est sortit énervé, je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose de particulier pourtant._

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les démêler, elle s'assoit sur le canapé, je m'installe à côté d'elle, caressant la main qu'elle a posé sur ma cuisse.

 _-C'est dur à dire,_ elle semble réfléchir _, tu as.._ Lily arrête de parler.

 _-Oui j'ai ?_ Elle soupire et me regarde gênée.

 _-Tu ne vas pas me le faire dire quand même ?_ J'hoche la tête affirmativement _, Tu as couché avec mon fils Remus._

Un fou rire me prend, je me tiens les côtes et ris tellement que je manque de tomber du canapé _, Non mais Lily tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?_

 _-Sirius et moi avons entendu gémir Harry en disant ton prénom,_ James s'est installé en face de nous, le visage aussi peu réveillé que celui de sa femme.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, j'aurais préféré ne pas parler de ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit, _Je ne suis pas amoureux de votre fils, je n'ai donc pas couché avec lui, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se masturber en disant mon nom._

Le couple s'est regardé, puis m'a regardé. Tous trois rouge de honte et de gêne.

Sirius a cru que j'avais couché avec son filleul, mais qu'il est stupide. En parlant du filleul, le voilà qui arrive.

* * *

 _-Bonjour p'pa, bonjour maman, bonjour Moony_ , Harry me regarde en rougissant puis part dans la cuisine. Regard avec ses parents, ils hochent la tête.

 _-Soit il t'aime, soit il te désire,_ James dit ça en riant.

 _-James !_ Lily s'offusque, _C'est ton fils n'en rit pas !_ James passe un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la rapproche de lui en la regardant tendrement. Lily se blottit contre son mari et ferme les yeux.

 _-Papa il est ou Sirius ?_ Harry cri depuis la cuisine pour se faire entendre _, Vous voulez que j'apporte le petit déjeuner dans le salon ?_ Sa tête hirsute passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 _-Je ne sais pas, il s'est disputé avec Moony ce matin, il est sortit en claquant la porte,_ James grogne, il n'a pas du apprécier le réveil _, et oui tu peux apporter le petit déjeuner mais tu n'es pas obligé, on peut se lever tu sais._

Le manque de place commence à se faire cuisant, plus le temps passe, et plus James pousse Lily qui me pousse par la même occasion, je secoue la tête devant cet enfant dans un corps d'adulte et m'assois dans un fauteuil. Lily me regarde en souriant, c'est devenue une très belle femme. Il est cuisant que James ne la mérite pas, mais il l'a rend heureuse, et personne n'y arrivera jamais mieux que lui.

Harry rentre dans la pièce avec le petit déjeuner, les deux parents se séparent à contre cœur pour pouvoir déjeuner. Je sens le regard d'Harry sur mon dos lorsque je sert la boisson à ses parents, je frissonne.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans un calme olympien, en même temps Sirius n'est pas la pour l'animer. Son absence se fait sentir. Il a toujours le mot pour rire pour pour faire rire. Ses joutes orale avec Lily vont me manquer aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

* * *

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes disputés lui et moi, il n'est pas rentré à la maison pendant une semaine, je ne sais pas où il était. Mais quand il est revenu, il était dans un piteux état, je ne suis pas allé travailler le lendemain, j'ai veillé sur lui et ai soigné les multiples plaies sur son corps. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ce qu'il avait fait durant cette semaine, peut être m'aurait-il répondu, peut être pas, mais je ne veux pas lui rappeler, qui sait.

Harry pose une main sur mon genou, je le regarde et il me sourit, sait-il que je m'inquiète pour son imbécile de parrain ? Sûrement. Lorsqu'il s'agit de lui je n'arrive pas à cacher mes sentiments. Peut être qu'au final, c'est moi qui suis amoureux de lui ?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sirius, je ne serais jamais amoureux de lui. Ce serait signer ma fin. Je souffrirai, et je le sais. Il ne pourra jamais se passer d'amant et de compagnie féminine, et je ne supporterai pas qu'il me trompe. Qui peut supporter ça ? Personne, quoique. Lily pourrait le supporter, elle aime tellement son idiot de mari. Mais James ne ferra jamais ça à Lily, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il l'a dévore littéralement du regard, et il ne regarde pas les autres femmes, donc pour ça, Lily n'a pas à s'en faire. Leur couple durera tant que leur passion restera intacte.

Nous restons la chacun dans son coin, Lily lit, James et Harry font une partie d'échec et moi je regarde le tout. Un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Il faut peut être aller à sa recherche ? Je ne sais pas, il doit être en train de boire dans un bar, il n'appréciera pas qu'on vienne le chercher. Je me resserre un verre et le bois un peu trop rapidement. Harry se lève. Il a gagné, James boude disant que son fils à tricher.

 _-Je vais chercher Sirius._ Harry enfile sa cape et revient nous voir, _Vous avez une idée d'où il peut être ?_

Lily referme son livre et époussette ses genoux, _Harry tu ne vas pas aller chercher ton parrain,_ elle regarde son mari, signe de tête, il affirme _, nous allons y aller et nous en profiterons pour faire nos derniers achats de noël._

 _-Je viens aussi,_ étant avec Harry, le seul prêt, je reste dans mon fauteuil tandis que les deux se tournent vers moi et mon nouveau verre.

 _-Il ne vaut mieux pas Remus, nous y allons seul,_ James et Lily sortent de la maison, me laissant seul avec leur fils. Je bascule la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, je n'aurais pas du boire en ayant si peu manger quelques heures avant, la tête me tourne, j'entends Harry se déplacer dans la pièce, il s'assoit en face de moi, son regard glisse sur moi, je le sens, passer de mon torse à mes lèvres, je l'entends déglutir lorsque son regard se pose sur mon entre jambe. Il me détaille, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger, mes muscles refusent de m'obéir. Je reste la, les yeux fermés.

 _-Moony ?_ Il m'appelle d'une petite voix. Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une discussion avec lui pour le moment. Je l'entends se lever et s'approcher de moi _, tu dors ?_ Je grogne pour lui faire comprendre que non.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes genoux, j'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche mais n'y arrive pas. Elles remontent lentement, je serre les dents, lutant pour ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y fait, les quatre verres de Whisky m'ont achevés. Une de ses mains glisse sous mon pull tandis que l'autre s'attaque à mon pantalon.

 _-Arrête moi si tu ne veux pas,_ je perçoit dans sa voix une lueur d'angoisse, mais ses mains ne tremblent pas lorsqu'elles me touchent. Je frissonne, le fils de mon meilleur amis est en train de me peloter et moi je ne peux rien faire. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, étouffant un de mes sanglots, il doit prendre ça pour un gémissements car je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Le pantalon défait lui laisse libre accès, il glisse sa main à l'intérieur et caresse mon sexe à travers le tissus. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que sa bouche prend possession de mes tétons, bordel qu'il arrête, sa main glisse sous le tissus. Je le sens hésiter, mais non, il m'effleure puis me caresse, il embrasse mon ventre et joue avec mes bourses.

J'ai envie d'appeler Sirius, mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, aucun de mes muscles ne réagit. Je l'appelle à l'aide, j'ai peur, je veux qu'il vienne. Sa main encercle mon sexe puis tout s'arrête.

* * *

 _-Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!_ Une voix pleine de colère, une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre toutes, celle de Sirius. Des bras fort passent autour de moi et me pressent contre un corps chaud, son corps chaud, _Moony ça va je suis la. Harry tu restes la, je reviens tout de suite._

Sirius me soulève délicatement et me conduit dans la chambre ou il m'allonge, _Eh Moony, tu pues l'alcool,_ il pose sa main sur mon front _, et tu as de la fièvre en plus. Je reviens ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse plus seul._ Il m'emmitoufle dans la couette et descend. Je l'entends hurler après Harry, Harry cri aussi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, leurs mots ne veulent rien dire.

Soudain c'est le calme, plus aucun bruit. Ils ne se sont pas entre tués ces idiots quand même. J'essaie de bouger mais mes muscles ne veulent toujours pas coopérer. J'arrive à ouvrir les paupières et à bouger légèrement. Avec peine, j'arrive à m'asseoir, mais au moment de prendre appuis sur mes jambes, je m'effondre lamentablement au sol. Des pas lourds se font entendre dans l'escalier. Sirius. _Tu peux pas arrêter de bouger deux minutes non ?_ Il fronce les sourcils.

 _-Je ne suis pas empoté je n'ai pas besoin d'aide,_ lui dis-je lorsque ses bras passèrent autour de mon torse pour me relever.

 _-Moony, j'ai croisé James et .._ Je lui coupe la parole, je ne veux pas parler de ça pour le moment.

 _-Plus tard s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé des bouteilles entières de whisky pour le moment._ J'ai finis le reste de ma phrase dans un murmure.

Sirius m'a laissé sur le lit et est redescendu. Lorsqu'il est remonté, il m'a tendu une fiole, _Bois._

Potion anti-gueule de bois. James en a plein j'en suis sur et certain. Je la bois avec mal et m'allonge en attendant qu'elle fasse effet. Il ne doit pas être loin de 16 heures et je suis déjà KO. Désespérant Remus, désespérant. Sirius s'est allongé à côté de moi et a glissé une de ses mains dans une des miennes. Je n'ai rien dis, j'ai seulement entre-lassé mes doigts aux siens.

 _-J'ai cru que tu avais couché avec lorsque je l'ai entendu jouir ton prénom,_ la pression autour de mes doigts augmente _, c'est pour ça que j'ai dormis en bas, j'avais peur de vous trouver nu collé l'un à l'autre._ Sirius reste un moment sans parler. _Et quand je t'ai vu ce matin, enfin quand j'ai vu que j'étais dans tes bras. J'ai pété un câble, surtout quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais._

 _-Je suis désolé Paddy,_ ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'excuse mais il le fallait.

James et Lily sont revenus sur les coups des 18 heures, Sirius leur a sauté dessus.

 _-James. Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une discussion,_ le ton employé par Sirius fit que James ne chercha pas à plaisanter.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ James s'est assis dans le canapé, face à Sirius. Lily a prit place à côté de son mari tandis qu'Harry s'est assit par terre, me laissant le dernier fauteuil.

 _-J'étais à deux doigts de violer Remus,_ Harry se mord les lèvres, ses yeux sont humides, gonflé et rouge.

James s'est redressé et son regard a sauté de son fils à ma personne, _Que, comment c'est possible ?_

Sirius a lancé une fiole à son ami qui l'a saisit.

 _-Une potion pour le mal de tête et alors ?_ Sirius a lancé un regard furieux à James.

 _-Tu es le roi des abrutis James, le roi des abrutis,_ Sirius a prit sa tête entre ses mains _, retourne la fiole._

James a regardé la bouteille, et a fait un « oh » distinct _, Une potion aphrodisiaque._

Lily a regardé son mari et s'est excusé auprès de moi, James et Harry aussi _, Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait jusqu'au bout,_ j'ai souris en disant cette phrase, Lily s'est levée et est venue s'asseoir sur mes genoux. J'ai passé mes bras autour d'elle et ai appuyé ma tête contre son dos _, Que faisons nous ce soir ?_ J'ai demandé ça en tournant la tête pour voir Lily.

 _-Un film !_ Sirius s'est exclamé en faisant un grand sourire, Lily l'a regardé et a approuvé.

 _-Pizza ?_ A proposé James.

Nous avons tous approuvés son idée et tandis que Lily passait commande, nous avons commencé à installer le salon.

En attendant l'heure du dîné, nous avons jouer aux cartes, James est très fort aux cartes, mais Sirius est plus sournois. Les deux ont donc décidés d'enlever un vêtement dès qu'ils perdaient. Lily, Harry et moi fûmes épargnés par cette partie du jeu étant tout trois moins doués que les deux autres. Cela n'aurait pas été juste d'après Lily qui était à peu près sure de se retrouver en sous vêtement.

L'idée de se retrouver en sous vêtement devant son mari ou ma personne ne la dérange pas, puisque nous l'avons tout deux déjà vu ainsi, de même pour son fils. Mais se mettre en sous vêtement devant Black, ça jamais de la vie. Lily et James forment un couple très libre et sans complexe, ils essaient tout et parlent de tout, sauf devant Sirius pour Lily. Le froid entre eux l'empêche d'être libre avec lui, elle a des réserves. Nous avons joué pendant deux heures, deux heures durant lesquels les garçons essayèrent de nous convaincre d'enlever nos vêtements mais aucun de nous n'a cédé. James et Sirius finirent la partie en sous vêtement, et s'il n'y avait pas eut Lily et le gamin, ils auraient été nus même.

* * *

Nous nous sommes installés comme la dernière fois, Harry lui s'est installé dans un fauteuil. Soirée film d'horreur, comme c'est étonnant. Sirius s'est collé directement à moi et nous nous sommes enveloppés dans la couette, notre carton de pizza sur les genoux. Personne n'a crié pendant le premier film, nous étions tous trop occupé à manger et personne n'a vraiment porté attention à ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, c'est à dire bien avant moi, Sirius a encerclé mon torse de ses bras. Je me suis blottis contre lui, cela l'a fait sourire. J'ai finis par poser mon carton de pizza et j'ai enfin pu porter toute l'attention qui lui été du à la télé. C'était sans compter sur Sirius, évidemment mort de peur.

 _-Moony, tu ne me laisseras pas s'il se passe ça non ?_ Un petit Sirius, un enfant Sirius, comment y résister ?

 _-Bien sur que non Paddy, je ne te laisserai jamais, quoiqu'il arrive._ Il a rougit et a reporté son attention à la télé, me faisant glousser.

Durant le film, Paddy a glissé ses mains sous mon haut, je n'ai pas protesté. Je n'ai pas protesté non plus lorsque ses doigts sont passés sur chacune de mes cicatrices, me faisant frissonner un grand nombre de fois. Ses lèvres se sont déposé dans mon cou, un bon nombre de fois, j'ai soupiré à chaque fois.

 _-Il est minuit !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Maison des Potter, jour de Noël**

Harry s'est levé et s'est précipité vers le sapin de Noël. Prenant chaque paquet dans ses bras, il nous les distribua et Sirius finit par me lâcher pour pouvoir ouvrir les siens. Il commença par celui de James, une pipe à bulle, Sirius ria comme un gamin lorsqu'il souffla dedans.

 _-Avec quelques modification on pourrait faire quelque chose de pas mal avec ça, vraiment pas mal,_ Sirius a adressé un grand sourire à son meilleur ami et l'a serré dans ses bras, le remerciant pour son cadeau. Pour ma part, j'eus du chocolat de la part de James et d'Harry, Lily quant à elle trouva plus judicieux de m'offrir une nouvelle cape et un nouveau costume. Cela me gêna énormément.

De la part de Lily, Sirius eut une cape, noire, aux reflet bordeaux, il eut du mal à l'avouer mais le cadeau de la jeune femme lui plut énormément.

Harry fut émerveillé par le cadeau que nous lui avons offert avec Sirius, il a hésité un instant puis nous pris dans ses bras. Sa mère et son père lui offrirent le dernier balais sortit, balais que Sirius a aussi offert à son meilleur ami.

L'échange des cadeaux fut bruyant et pleins d'étreinte. Le plus beau de tous mes cadeaux fut incontestablement celui fait par Sirius. Un médaillon argenté, mais pas en argent heureusement, au centre duquel il a fait mettre une photo prise au Noël dernier, James, Lily, Harry lui et moi y sommes, souriant, les yeux pétillant, c'est une photo magnifique.

* * *

Aucun de nous n'a voulu boire d'alcool Lily est donc allée en cuisine nous préparer un chocolat chaud. Chocolat chaud qui est a tombé par terre, si bien qu'elle finit par apporter la casserole pour éviter de se relever toutes les deux minutes. Nous avons manger des cookies en buvant du chocolat, parlant de nos Noël précédent, et de certaines de nos farces, nous sommes sortis faire une bataille de boule de neige dehors, James et Sirius nous ont laminés. Mais nous avons bien ris, jusqu'à ce que des voisins viennent nous voir pour nous dire de rentrer à la maison et que sinon ils porteraient plainte pour tapage nocturne. Nous sommes rentrés non sans avoir injurié ce pauvre monsieur.

Nous avons finis par aller nous coucher, je me suis mis en pyjama et me suis glissé sous la couette, un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure, 2 heures du matin, nous sommes raisonnables cette année, le manque d'alcool y est pour quelque chose je pense.

* * *

Sirius s'est glissé à côté de moi et sa main s'est à nouveau glissé dans la mienne. Nos doigts se sont liés Sirius s'est approché de moi et a posé une de ses mains sur mon ventre, s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes. Il est resté la, attendant un signe de ma part, j'ai relevé une main, lentement, et l'ai glissé dans ses cheveux en lui souriant. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, le baiser fut doux, comme les caresses qu'il me fit après.

 _-N'allons pas trop vite,_ j'ai attrapé sa deuxième main et y ai déposé un baiser.

 _-Nous irons à ton rythme, je veux que ta première fois se fasse au bon moment,_ Sirius m'a attiré dans ses bras et je m'y suis blottis.

 _-Je t'aime Remus,_ ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, il accapare à nouveau mes lèvres, mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et je l'incite avec elles à passer au dessus de moi. Je soupire lorsque ses lèvres viennent effleurer mon cou et j'agrippe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses mains passent sous mon haut, je frissonne lorsqu'il me l'enlève. Ses doigts effleurent mon torse, il lèche ses lèvres avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse, le plus doux des baiser. Alors qu'il est penché au dessus de moi, je glisse ma cuisse entre les siennes le faisant gémir _, Moony, si tu fais ça j..._ Je le fais taire en l'embrassant, alors qu'il enfouie son visage dans mon cou, je presse un peu plus ma cuisse entre ses jambes, décrochant un nouveau gémissement de la bouche charnue de mon partenaire. Ses bras passent autour de mon dos alors que mes mains glissent sur ses fesses _, Moony..._ Je presse ses fesses dans mes mains avant de les remonter le long de son dos, la bosse se formant contre ma cuisse me fit faire un sourire malsain. Mes mains dans son dos glissent sur ses fesses rebondie puis le long de ses cuisses fermes, la bosse se fait de plus en plus grosse.  
J'allais arrêter lorsque la petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'était mal de chauffer quelqu'un et d'ensuite, le laisser seul, dans cet état. Dans un mouvement de bassin, je le retourne et prend le dessus, Sirius me regarde avec de grands yeux avant de mordre ses lèvres lorsqu'une de mes mains effleure son entre jambe _, Moony qu'est ce que tu fous,_ il m'attire contre lui avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

 _-Tu bandes Paddy,_ il écarquille les yeux et essaie de dissimuler son érection à mon plus grand plaisir, je prend un malin implaisir à le torturer _, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide on peut aller dormir..._

 _-Non !_ Il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse, encore et encore alors que je descend peu à peu son pantalon.

Plus qu'une couche, je glisse doucement un doigt sous l'élastique du boxer noir, Sirius halète alors même que je ne l'ai pas touché, lentement, j'ai baissé le vêtement, dévoilant le sexe chaud et gorgé de plaisir. D'un coup de baguette, j'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce, ne voulant pas faire subir à Harry ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Puis, doucement, j'ai léché le bout du sexe avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer. Sirius a enfoncé sa tête dans les oreillers, laissant de longs gémissements franchir la barrière de ses lèvres si charnues. J'ai pris peu à peu la totalité du sexe en bouche, faisant de long et lent va et vient. Les doigts de Sirius se sont emmêlés dans ma chevelure, accompagnant chacun de mes mouvements sur son sexe tendu. Peu à peu, Sirius prit le contrôle de la fellation, sa main sur ma tête me guida pour qu'il puisse atteindre l'extase. Son sexe pulsa, les gémissements devinrent peu à peu des cris. J'ai laissé Sirius éjaculer dans ma bouche, j'ai avalé alors que son corps, couvert de sueur retombait lourdement sur les draps.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je touchais quelqu'un de cette façon, que je faisais ça avec ma bouche. Sirius m'a attiré contre lui et m'a serré contre son torse, il enfouit son nez dans mon cou et nous nous endormîmes comme ça, deux amants entre-lassé.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai eu peur que Sirius fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais non, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il m'a regardé, comme il ne m'avait jamais regardé. J'ai pu voir dans ses yeux son amour, la pureté de ses sentiments, et la j'ai su j'ai su que ce serait lui, rien que lui. J'ai su qu'il ne me ferrait pas tout ce dont j'avais eu peur, j'ai su qu'il prendrait soins de moi.

 _-Merci pour hier soir,_ Sirius rougit, c'est quelque chose de rare mais de tellement adorable, je glisse mes doigts sur ses joues et le regarde tendrement, je suis amoureux de lui, ça ne sert plus à rien de se mentir. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse avant de me relever et d'enfiler un pull. Nous sommes descendus et j'ai regardé Lily.

 _-Alors c'est bon, vous êtes enfin ensemble ?_ Elle a tout de suite compris, en même temps, depuis le temps qu'on en parle elle est moi.

Sirius m'a regardé et a ouvert la bouche, puis a regardé Lily _, Attends, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ?_ Lily me regarde, puis elle le regarde et se met à rire.

 _-Si tu savais Sirius, si tu savais,_ Lily retourne dans sa cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner. J'essaie de m'enfuir discrètement mais en vain.

 _-Moony ! Tu m'aimais mais tu ne l'as pas dis quand je t'ai embrassé !_ Sirius semble énervé, ou triste je ne sais pas trop.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de parler Paddy,_ je soupire.

 _-Lily !_ Il l'appelle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine _, Depuis quand Moony m'aime t-il ?_

Lily s'est retourné et a menacé Sirius à l'aide d'un couteau à beurre, lui demandant de quitter sa cuisine s'il ne comptait pas l'aider. A mon grand damne, Sirius s'est proposé d'aidé Lily en échange de réponse, chose qu'elle accepta.

 _-Traîtresse,_ je croise mes bras et m'assois sur un siège.

 _-Alors depuis quand Moony t-aime t-il,_ Lily me regarde en souriant _, je peux lui dire non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te faire la peau pour ça,_ elle se tourne à nouveaux vers Sirius _, à poudlard, tu lui plaisais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'aimait déjà, je dirai que Remus t'aime vraiment depuis que vous avez emménagés ensemble._

Sur le coup, Sirius à lâché le plat qu'il était en train d'essuyer puis il s'est tourné vers moi _, Remus, sérieusement ?_

J'ai enfoncé ma tête dans mes épaules et ai murmuré un petit oui. Sirius a sourit à Lily _Excuse moi Lily mais je pense que Moony et moi devons parler, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai que nous rentrions chez nous._

Lily s'est exclamée que non cela ne la dérangeait pas, puis elle nous a presque mit à la porte, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de nous, nous et notre poisse. Car après tout les quelques jours passés la-bas furent mouvementés. Sirius nous a fait transplané dans la maison, nous avons parlé et nous avons finis par faire l'amour, pour la première fois.

 _-Je t'aime Moony,_ ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, humides de sueurs.

 _-De tout mon cœur Paddy,_ ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes.


End file.
